My Greatest Wish
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish upon this star tonight..." R&R.


**This story takes place before Chiro met the Monkeys. All based on a mostly true story/wish I make every night of my life. And, slowly, it's coming true—with the help of friends, my inner power, and my two greatest friends/ 'siblings' by my side!**

**--**

"I wish I may. I wish I might. I wish upon this star so bright.

I wish this wish with all my might.

I wish upon this star tonight."

I stare up at the ceiling of my small apartment room. Trying hard not to cry, and holding the tears back pretty well so far.

_Sigh_ I remember Mom so well. Even though she's been gone for many years. I still think about her every night, just like this night. Today is her birthday. Earlier, me and Dad—who I finally managed to help out of bed—placed gifts and flowers on her grave. I felt like crying then, too, but didn't. I didn't want my Dad to see.

I thought I saw tears in his eyes, though. But I was probably just imagining it. He never cries.

I guess that goes with the point of this wish I'm making. Another reason I refuse to cry: heroes don't cry. Right?

I mean, I've never seen any hero cry before, unless something extremely bad happens. But, even then, it's only for a short while. The Sun Riders' have never cried before. And they're the greatest heroes who ever lived—even if they are just a television show.

My friend did another _thing_ today. It makes me sad to stand there and watch her do that. I don't understand why she does it either… She did it right in front of my eyes. Yet, I did nothing to stop her besides shift awkwardly in place and pretend to ignore her. There was no way to truly ignore something like _that_ though.

Sure, I'm not the most normal kid around and don't hang out with the most normal friends, but what she does…is just wrong.

The part that, how should I put this…_frightens_ me is the fact that I just stood by and watched. I could—should—of done something to stop her from cut—er, uh…doing that to herself. _Shivers_

My best friend—who's like a brother to me—told me to stop her. Try to talk to her when she does that and do all I can to stop her. I admire him. He really is a true hero. I wish I could be like him. I really am trying my hardest.

Maybe I'm just not getting it? I mean, who am I fooling? I'm no hero. I'm not even hero material. Lazy, dreaming, little kid who couldn't stand up or protect himself, nonetheless the entire planet or city of Shugazoom.

It could be I'm just making this dumb wish out of selfishness. I tell myself I'm making it to gain the ability to help my friends and innocents. But, deep down, what if I'm just doing it to have a place in the world? Or to be different and escape the events to come?

I…know Dad is terminally ill. He won't make it another two months. He never was the greatest Dad ever, but he tried his best, I suppose, and did what he could to help me through Mom's death, even through dealing with it himself. I used to think they never even loved each other much. After I was born, I'm guessing, they fought all the time. There was even a point where they threatened divorce, when I was about three. But just before the court order took place, Mom got in a car crash. She was killed. And the last memory me or Dad had of her was when she stormed out of the house, angry at the world.

That's not a very happy last memory to have of someone you loved.

I fight back tears again.

_Heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry,_ I repeat to myself over and over again until I gain the strength to finally suck up the tears just before the spill. One drop manages to break through and slides down my cheek. I wipe it away immediately, afraid that it may mean I'm too weak and mushy to be any type of hero material.

_Sigh_ I might be asking a lot out of you, star, but I really need this opportunity. I promise I won't let you down if you grant me this wish.

I know, you're either born with a pure heart or soul or you're not. Those that are, become great, pure, caring, unselfish heroes. Those that aren't, have either an evil heart and get beat by the heroes, or are just some random civilian.

I know you can't just wish for the pure heart of a hero, but I can try, right? Better to have tried and failed—which most likely be the outcome of this—then to have never tried…at all.

I guess.

That saying never really had much of a point to me.

So, to put it bluntly, please, please, _please…_ The thing I want more than anything in the world is to be a hero.

_I wish to be a hero._

"I wished I may, I wished I might, I wished upon this star so bright.

I wished this wish with all my might.

And now, to Star, I sat 'goodnight'."

_Goodnight, Wish Star._


End file.
